Second Chances
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alex was left pregnant & alone by his ex, Mike. Being a full-time Dad, full-time student, & part-time worker might prove too much for the young man, but with the help of friends & family, he just might make it. Hunter is a college professor & widower looking for love. Will they find romance with each other or will Mike find a way to ruin it? AU; Slash M/M, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

******A/N: Hey, y'all. I'm going to need your help. I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote for the next story to be written. Now...on to the story!**

**Chapter One**

Kevin lay in the hospital bed, feeling the pain of each contraction. They had given him an epidural ten minutes ago, but the pain was still there. He blamed it on the pitocin that they had given him without his knowledge nor permission. He cringed his face up in pain every time a contraction hit. The blond couldn't wait to have his baby girl. He wanted her here and now to hold her and love her.

"Hey, bro," Kris, his younger brother, greeted as he entered the room.

"Hey," Kevin managed.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like I'm dying."

Kris laughed. Even though they looked alike, Kris had black hair verses Kevin's blond.

"Kelly wanted me to tell you that she'll be here soon," Kris said as he rubbed his brother's stomach. Kelly was their half-sister.

Kevin nodded.

"Hey, little one," Kris said to Kevin's stomach. "You need to drop a little more so they can take your Daddy to the operating room. We're waiting for you to come out."

Kevin laughed and then cried. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Kris stared at his older brother as worry crossed over his face. "Have...have you heard from Mike?"

Kevin shook his head. Anger swelled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the older man and how he left him pregnant to be with some French Canadian bitch. He blinked away the tears and had to focus on his baby. At least, Mike gave him that, a little girl that he could love and cherish.

Kelly entered the room with Zack Ryder. Kevin smiled at them both.

"The baby not here yet, bro?" Zack asked.

Kris shook his head.

Kevin grunted and said through clenched teeth, "Get the nurse."

Kelly pressed the on call button.

"May we help you?" a nurse asked.

"I think it's time," Kelly replied.

A doctor came in. "Well, hello. I'm Dr. Justice. I just popped in to check on things." He started to feel around Kevin's stomach. He used the sonogram and smiled. "Let's get you prepped now."

Kevin nodded and waved to his friend and family as they wheeled him out.

"He'll be out in an hour or so," Dr. Justice replied.

Kris, Kelly, and Zack went to the observation area where the babies were kept and they waited. They cooed at the little babies that were brought in. After a while, a bed was wheeled in with baby Kiley.

"There she is," Kelly said.

"She so cute," Kris replied.

"She doesn't look like a Yoda baby," Zack noted.

Kelly and Kris nodded.

"Or a Buddha baby."

Kris chuckled.

A nurse came out to let them know that Kevin will be placed in a room soon. They nodded and thanked her. Kris took pictures of the baby and sent them to his parents. Within an hour, Kevin was in a room and resting. Kris, Kelly, and Zack sat and quietly talked.

The hospital phone rang and Kris answered it. "Yes, he may come back."

There was a knock on the door within a few minutes and Zack answered the door.

"Hi, Mr. Kiley," Zack quietly greeted.

Kevin, Sr. nodded as he walked in carrying a white teddy bear with pink hearts all over its body. "How is he?"

"Sleeping, Dad," Kelly said.

"I'm awake," Kevin whispered. He screwed up his face and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Hurt," he replied.

A knock came and the doctor entered. "How is Daddy doing?"

"He's hurting," Kris replied.

"That's to be expected," Dr. Justice replied. "I'm going to order some painkillers and antibiotics. He will be in the hospital for a few days."

Everyone nodded.

"Where's my baby?" Kevin asked.

"She's doing just fine," the doctor said. "She'll be here in a few minutes." The doctor left.

Kevin looked to Sr. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, son."

"Thank you for coming."

"And miss my first grandchild? You serious?"

Kevin managed a smile.

A nurse came in and hooked up a new IV. She injected it with his painkillers and antibiotics. As she was about to leave, another nurse wheeled in baby Kiley.

"Here you go, Daddy," the nurse said as she handed him his baby.

Kevin smiled. "She so beautiful."

"I'm going to leave this paperwork for you to fill out. It's for her birth certificate," the nurse said. "Here's her bottle. She's not going to eat much because her stomach can only hold about 4oz or so. After a few days, she'll be able to hold more. We have special baby formula for male parents seeing how you can't breastfeed. The formula is made with goat's milk which, in my option, is the better alternative than soy."

"Thank you," Kevin said as he took the bottle. He held it to his baby's mouth and rubbed the nipple against her lips to coax her to take it. She took to it instantly.

"That's a good sign," she said. "Most newborns don't like bottle nipples. When you get discharged, we're going to send you home with two boxes of newborn diapers and a three month supply of baby formula. If you should need more, just go to your local grocery store. If they don't have what you're looking for, just come back to us."

"Thanks."

She smiled and left.

After five minutes, the baby released the nipple and sneezed.

"Oh, so cute," Kelly said.

"Dad, you want to hold her first?" Kevin asked after he burped her.

"My pleasure." Sr. took his grand-daughter and smiled down at her. "You are so beautiful. You're going to be loved and cared for and spoiled to death."

Kris and Kelly looked at each other.

After a few days, Kevin and the baby, Kyra Michelle Kiley, were allowed to go home. He rode in the backseat to be closer to his little girl.

"Where are you taking me, Kelly?" Kevin asked.

"It's a surprise," his sister said.

He just smiled and looked to his little girl, who was asleep. He couldn't believe that he gave birth to such a little precious thing.

"We're here," Kelly said.

Kevin looked up. "Why are we at grandma's old house?"

"You'll see."

Kevin slowly got out of the back as Kevin, Sr. came to greet them. He took his grand-daughter out of the car. They went up the porch steps and into the house.

"Surprise!" Kris and Zack whispered.

Kevin, Jr., took in the remodeled and newly furnished home.

"It's a gift from me to you," Sr. replied. "The house is all paid for and the university is just five blocks away. All you have to worry about is paying the utilities."

Kevin, Jr., began to cry.

"Since there's five bedrooms, you'll get the master bedroom and me and Zack will get two of the rooms," Kris stated. "Since we start in like two weeks, we came up with a schedule to help watch Kyra."

"You have classes Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with Tuesday and Thursday off," Zack said. "I have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can watch her when you have your classes. Kris has mostly afternoon classes so he helps when he can depending on his work schedule. Kelly will be by after school to help and get her homework done as well."

"Since dad's been working for the university for going on fifteen years, you and Kris don't have to worry about paying for college...just books," Kelly said.

"And I have a full scholarship," Zack added. "I just have to maintain my grades to keep it. Since I work mostly the night shift at the bowling alley, that gives you and the baby time to bond."

Kevin didn't know what to say. "Wow," he breathed. "You thought of all of this?"

Everyone nodded.

Zack grabbed Kevin's hand. "Come." He dragged the older man upstairs and to a room. "Open."

Kevin looked at his friend and did so. He gasped. The baby's room was painted yellow with a mural of Winnie-the-Pooh and all his pals. The crib, changing table, and dresser were painted white. The bookcase and glider were varnished a dark cherry color. A large stuffed dragon sat in the corner acting like a guard.

"It's so beautiful," Kevin said.

"Welcome," Zack replied. "One of my friends, Jeff and his brother, Matt, helped me with the room."

"This is so awesome." Kevin went and sat down in the glider. "I love it. Thank you so much."

Zack waved him off.

Kevin, Sr. came in with a fussy Kyra. "I think she wants her Daddy."

Jr. gladly took his daughter. He held her and slowly rocked her. She soon settled down and feel back to sleep. Kevin watched his daughter as his father and friend left the room.

Sr. and Zack went back downstairs.

"He loves the room," Zack said.

"Told ya he would," Kelly said.

Sr. looked to each face. "I need you guys to do me a favor."

The three nodded.

"Let me know if Mike comes around. I really don't want him to hurt Kevin any more. I don't want him anywhere near this family."

"Sure thing, Dad," Kris said.

"No problem, Mr. Kiley," Zack said.

Kelly just nodded.

Sr. smiled. "I need to get back to work and get ready for when classes start."

They said their good-byes and Kris went to check in on his brother. Kevin was asleep with his daughter in his arms. He gently took his niece from her father and laid her in her crib. He smiled at his brother and promised himself that he would not let Mike near Kevin nor Kyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**********A/N 1: Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy at work and also writing my novel. **

**********A/N 2: Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Kevin was nervous about starting classes. He had given birth two weeks ago and didn't want to leave his precious angel even for a moment, but he knew that he wanted to go to college, graduate, and make a better life for himself and his daughter. He stared at a picture of Kyra on his phone and smiled. He made sure to text Zack before his last class started. It was an African-American literature class and he looked forward to it. He loved literature and hadn't decided if he wanted to go for an English degree or a Psych degree.

He watched as the other students piled in. There were thirty students in the class and a good bit were black. He was one of five white students. Kevin didn't mind. What he wanted was to learn. After everyone got settled, a man in his late thirties came in. He had long blond hair that he kept in a ponytail. His facial hair minimized his large nose. He sat down and looked over some notes while another man entered. He was black and had dreads. He took a seat beside the large-nosed man.

"Good afternoon, students," the large-nosed man greeted. "I'm Professor Helmsley and this is my good friend, Dr. Huffman, but I call him Booker T."

The black man smiled. "I hope that y'all had a great and relaxing summer,"

The students nodded.

"Welcome to African-American literature," Hunter said. "I'm one of two professors that teach African-American literature, the second being Dr. Huffman, Booker's older brother."

"We call him 'Stevie'," Booker replied.

"Booker teaches African-American history as well as Southern Literature," Hunter explained. "Booker will be sitting in every once in awhile because he can and he's getting a degree in African-American literature." Hunter stood up and handed one student a stack of papers. "Please pass that around. It's our syllabus. There is only one course book that you will need. Just one...and probably other source materials."

He lifted up a thick book. "This is the book we will be using. It's _Call and Response _by Patrica Liggins Hill. I thoroughly enjoy this book. I generally teach the first half and Dr. Stevie goes through the second half."

"However, my brother is on sabbatical so Hunter will be will teaching both courses," Booker replied.

"You can get this book used," Hunter replied. "Don't worry about getting it new nor hardcover. I understand how expensive books can get. Since this is an introduction to the course, I have a few things to say." Hunter looked at every single face. His chocolate eyes lingered on Kevin's face and he gave a slight smile. "Take no offense to this, but I'm the master and you're all my slaves."

Booker smiled and chuckled.

"I teach for the sake of giving you my knowledge and hence learning from you. You came to this school to learn and I want you all to learn. Demand to be taught. Don't just sit there and listen. Engage in the conversation," Hunter replied. "I hope by Friday, you'll have the materials read."

"Please don't slack off," Booker replied. "One thing I hate is students doing themselves a disservice by slacking off."

Hunter nodded. "All right ladies and gentlemen, I'm not going to keep ya. It's the first day, go rest. Y'all have a great day and I'll see you on Friday."

The students left while Hunter and Booker talked with each other. Kevin read over his syllabus and gathered his things. He stood up and began to walk out of class. He looked to Hunter before he left. The older man moved his eyes to him and nodded causing Kevin to smile as he went out the room. He felt his stomach rumbling and decided that he would try the cafeteria for the first time.

Kevin made his way across the Quad toward the Student Center.

"Kevin!" a voice called.

The young man quickened his steps.

"Kevin, wait." A man grabbed his arm.

"What do you want, Mike?" Kevin asked without looking at him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." The slightly older man looked him over. "You look good."

Kevin nodded.

"How's everything?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Enjoying first day of classes?"

"It's okay."

Mike studied his ex-boyfriend. "You're upset. I understand. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted more."

Kevin looked up at him. "More? You wanted more?"

Mike nodded. "Listen. It's not you, it's me. I wanted a woman."

"Ah, Mr. Kiley, is it?" Hunter asked as he strolled over.

Kevin turned to look at his professor. "Afternoon, Professor Helmsley."

"How's your father?"

"He's doing okay."

"Listen, Kevin, I'll talk with you later," Mike said before walking away.

Hunter watched after the young man. "You're okay?"

Kevin slowly nodded.

"You don't look it."

"It's personal stuff."

"That young man?"

Kevin gave a crooked smile.

"You hungry?"

"I was just heading over to the cafeteria."

"I'll walk you over."

Kevin nodded and walked with the older man. Mike watched them walking and he shook his head. He wanted to talk to Kevin, to get back with him even if it was for a booty call relationship. He had Maryse and she made him happy. Sex wasn't the greatest, but his family approved of her. Kevin was the best he ever had and what he wanted.

Kevin sat down with his serving tray before him. He got some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet potato fries, and a salad.

"Eating light?" Hunter asked.

"I haven't been able to eat much. Nerves."

"Nothing to be afraid of. This is just a continuation of your education."

Kevin nodded. "Thank you for interrupting."

"No problem. You looked upset and I just wanted to help."

"Do you help all your students like this?"

Hunter shook his head. "Every once in awhile."

Both men ate and talked about the class. Kevin knew that he would enjoy the class. Hunter was a very smart man that he wanted to get to know, but after what happened with Mike, Kevin was confused on what to do.

After lunch, Kevin went back to his house. He entered and went straight to the living room where Zack was with a sleeping Kyra.

"Hey, bro," Zack replied.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to get lunch."

Zack waved him off. "She's been fed and changed. I'm going to take a nap before I have to go to work."

Kevin nodded as Zack went upstairs. The blond went over to his sleeping daughter in the portable bassinet. He stared down at her and smiled. He laid down on the couch and let his mind wander. He decided that he was going to focus on his school and his little girl. Relationships can wait until he was ready. Then, Mike popped into his mind and he just let the tears silently fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Chapter Three**

Kyra was two months old and Kevin couldn't have been any more happier. He just didn't know where the time went to. Kyra was holding her head up better. She loved to smile and attempts to giggle. She had become a bit drooly. Kevin loved to dress up his little girl in pinks, purples, and yellows. Today was no different. He put her in a light pink dress with white leggings and little brown booties that had pink flowers on them. He smiled down at his little girl. He decided that they should go to the park for the first time.

Kevin grabbed the black and pink diaper bag along with his book-bag and a blanket to sit on. He held his little girl and walked to the park which wasn't far away. Kyra had been out of the house before going on errands with Daddy, but this would be the first time going to the park. Zack, Kris, and Kelly wanted Kevin to be the first to take his little girl and he felt grateful for that.

He got to the park in a short amount of time and picked a shaded area to sit under. He laid out the blanket with one hand and then laid Kyra down. She smiled up at her Daddy before she used her shoulders to roll over onto her stomach. She kicked her legs and tried to scoot. Kevin smiled at that. She lifted her head, but she hadn't mastered it quite yet.

Kevin tickled the sides of her stomach causing more silent giggles.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a deep voice asked.

Kevin looked up to a man pushing a baby stroller. "Go ahead."

The man smiled and laid out his own blanket. He pulled his son out of the stroller. "Guess what baby boy? Tummy time."

The man placed his son on his stomach. The boy lifted his head and dropped it. He kicked his legs. He managed to roll onto his side and then onto his back to stare up at his parent with his blue eyes.

Kevin looked the young man over. He was close to Kevin's age with steel blue eyes. His hair was cut short almost bald. He had sleeve tattoos of skulls.

"Did those hurt?" Kevin asked.

The man looked at his arms. "Like a bitch, but I wanted them."

Kevin nodded.

"Randy," the man said, "and this little one is Max."

"Kevin and she's Kyra."

"She's pretty," Randy said. "How old?"

"Two months."

"Max here just one, but he's a strong fussy little bugger."

Kevin smiled. It was nice to have a parent to talk to even if it was for the day.

"I wouldn't trade giving birth to him for anything in the world," Randy said with a smile.

"You gave birth to him?"

Randy nodded. "I know. Surprising. Look at me: a walking sex God with bad ass tattoos giving birth to a little fussy butt like him. I should be the one making babies, not having them. What can I say? I was eighteen when I first bottomed to this big strong guy and have been with him ever since. Of course, my parents didn't approve of Mark because he was older than me, but I didn't care. When Max came, they stopped bitching."

"Glad to hear that your parents now approve."

Randy nodded once more. "Do you get any sleep at night?"

"As much as I can...single parent."

"Wow, really? How's that?"

"Tough, but I manage with friends and family. Going to college full time and taking care of Kyra is my life now."

Randy stared at the blond. He liked to younger man even though they've just met. They were like brothers in a way since they're both young fathers.

"Kevin?" Mike called.

Kevin looked up in shock. He took his baby in his arms and shielded her from Mike's eyes.

"I thought that was you." Mike glanced at Randy and back to Kevin. "Man, you've been busy. Been trying to catch you on campus."

"College life," Kevin plainly said.

"We need to get together and talk," Mike said.

Kevin simply nodded and watched as his ex walked away. "Jackass."

"Ex?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. He didn't even ask about his baby."

"You don't need him. If he was willing to leave you and his baby, you're better off."

Kevin nodded as he placed his little girl back down. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her. Kevin glanced up and saw a large man making his way over to them. He wore all black and his hair was loose about his face. On top of his head was a wide brimmed cowboy hat. He came to a stop in front of Randy and knelt down to pick up Max.

"Hey, baby boy," the man said. "Are you being good for Daddy?"

"He's not being fussy butt today," Randy said. "Oh, Kevin, this is my husband, Mark. Mark, this is Kevin and his daughter, Kyra."

"Hi," Kevin greeted.

"Hi." Mark looked down at the baby girl. "Hello."

Kyra gave a grin and made a face.

"You're so cute...even if you made a poop," Mark said.

Kevin and Randy laughed.

"Speaking of poop," Mark said as he laid Max down.

He began to undress his son from his pants and popped open the onesie. He opened the diaper and saw that Max did make a wet poop. Randy handed him wet wipes and a new diaper. When Max was done being changed and clothed once again, Mark placed him on his stomach.

Kevin smiled and went about changing Kyra's diaper as well.

"Kevin's a full time student," Randy told Mark.

"That's nice," Mark replied. "Who watches your baby?"

"Friends and family," Kevin replied.

Mark nodded. "It's good to have a good family unit. Are you at least having some time to yourself?"

"When I can," Kevin replied.

"Good," Mark said.

Randy gave Kevin his number and left with Mark.

"He's a nice kid," Mark said.

Randy nodded. "Hate his ex though."

"You don't even know his ex."

"I met him."

Mark stared down at his husband.

"He came by, asking to talk with Kevin when he could get a chance to talk...didn't even ask about his daughter."

The older man sighed.

"Hey, Mark."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Let's have Kevin over for dinner and introduce him to your friend...the guy with the big nose, Hunter."

"I don't think Kevin nor Hunter are ready for a relationship," Mark said.

"How do you know? It could be just a dinner of friends. Besides, Hunter is more than ready seeing how it's been five years since Shawn. I never really liked Shawn. Why are you still friends with Shawn again?"

"Because me and him have been friends since we were kids. You know that."

Randy pursed his lips into a thin line. "I wonder if I married the wrong brother."

Mark stared at his young husband. "You know you love me."

"I do. So can we have Kevin and Hunter come to dinner next Sunday?"

Mark sighed.

"I can stop giving you blow jobs and have you wait until I'm healed enough to have sex with you...and that would be in two or three weeks."

"You wouldn't?"

"Remember when I was just turned twenty and you forget my birthday by going to Vegas with Shawn. As punishment I didn't have sex with you for four months. You wanna try me?"

Mark's eyes went wide for a moment. "Okay. Dinner next Sunday."

Randy smiled and stared down at their son, who smiled up at them. "Papa's silly, isn't he?"

Max kicked his legs and just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Chapter Four**

Kevin was excited about going to dinner over Randy's house. Randy said that Kyra could come along as well, but Kevin Sr. wanted to spend time with his granddaughter. Kevin didn't mind; he loved the fact that his dad wanted to watch over his daughter.

Kevin got ready and jumped into his car. He drove across town to get to Randy's place. It was a little house, great for a beginning family. Kevin parked behind a black Hummer and climbed out of his car. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Mr. Kiley?" Hunter greeted.

"Hi, Professor," Kevin greeted back with confusion on his face.

"Hi, Kevin, come in," Randy said.

Hunter moved aside to let the young blond in. Kevin looked around the home and smiled. Mark sat on the couch feeding his son.

"Where's Kyra?" Randy asked.

"With her grandfather," Kevin replied.

Hunter gave a questioning look to Mark.

'His daughter,' Mark mouthed.

Hunter nodded.

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Randy said.

Kevin followed the tattooed man and helped him make mashed potatoes. He had to admit, he didn't think Randy was the house-husband type, but the man knew what he was doing around the kitchen.

Randy had the table set. "Dinner's ready."

Hunter and Mark came to the table. Randy took his sleeping son and put him in the bassinet that sat in the corner of the dinning room. Mark said grace and everyone dug in.

"I hope everyone likes it," Randy said.

"You've always been a good cook, babe," Mark said.

Randy smiled.

"I look forward to these family dinners" Hunter replied.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kevin said.

"No problem," Randy replied. "It's good to have another young father to talk to once in awhile. I sometimes feel alone."

"I know what what you mean," Kevin said.

"You have a daughter?" Hunter asked.

Kevin nodded. "She's the light of my life. She's so sweet and cute. She's getting chubby though."

"So cute," Hunter said.

"Thank you."

Randy smiled at the two of them.

"So what are you studying, Kevin?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure yet," the young man replied. "I'm thinking about getting a Psych degree or a Literature degree, but still thinking. I'm doing my core courses first before I decided."

Mark nodded.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Randy answered.

Hunter stared at Kevin every once in a while throughout the dinner. They went to the living room to watch a show.

"Would you like to go for some ice-cream?" Hunter asked Kevin during a commercial break.

"I would love to, but I need to get home," Kevin replied. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just wondering," Hunter replied.

Kevin's phone went off and he looked at it. He frowned and erased the message.

"Everything all right?" Randy asked.

"It's fine," Kevin said.

After the show, everyone said their good-byes. Hunter walked Kevin to his car.

"It was nice getting to know you out of the classroom," Hunter said.

"It was nice knowing you as well," Kevin said.

"I hope that you've got your reading assignment done."

"Yes, sir." Kevin looked to his door. "Is the offer for dessert still open?"

Hunter smiled. "Yes."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Baskin-Robbins sound good to you?"

"Sounds lovely. Meet ya there." Kevin climbed into his car and drove to the ice-cream shop.

Hunter parked his Hummer besides Kevin's vehicle and got out. Both men entered the shop and went to browse the flavors.

"What would you like to try?" the male server asked.

"Peanut Butter 'N Chocolate," Kevin said.

"May I try the Pistachio Almond, please?" Hunter asked.

Kevin looked at the Fudge Brownie. "May I get two scoops of the Fudge Brownie?"

"Waffle cone or cup?" the server asked.

"Waffle cone," Kevin replied.

"I'll take the Pistachio...in a cup," Hunter said.

The server nodded and got them their order. Hunter paid and both men sat outside since it was still warm.

"Thank you for dessert," Kevin said.

"No problem," Hunter replied. "So...how old is Kyra?"

"Two months"

The older man smiled. "So sweet."

"Do you want to see a picture?"

Hunter nodded and Kevin took out his phone.

"I need to get a new phone so I can get better pictures," the young man said.

"She looks beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing much to tell," Kevin replied. "I'm a single father of a beautiful daughter. I have a very loving family and friends that are helping me take care of her. I'm a full time college student. Thinking about getting a part-time job so I can have a little extra money. I like football and basketball."

Hunter nodded.

"Kevin?" a man asked.

Both Hunter and Kevin looked up at the voice.

Mike and Maryse walked over.

"Mike, Maryse," Kevin said.

Mike smiled and Maryse nodded.

"How are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Fine," Kevin replied. "Mike, Maryse, this is my professor, Hunter. Hunter, this is Mike and his girlfriend, Maryse."

Hunter nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Maryse said.

"It's good seeing you again," Mike replied.

Kevin nodded and watched them enter the Baskin-Robbins.

"Ex and current fling?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah," Kevin replied.

"Don't worry about them. You have your daughter and a great family."

Kevin smiled at Hunter. "Thank you."

They finished their ice-cream and Hunter made sure that Kevin got home safely. They stood outside his door.

"I had a great night," Kevin said.

"I did as well," Hunter replied. "You are great company."

Kevin smiled. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"You as well." Hunter kissed the younger man's cheek and left.

Kevin just stood there in shock. He entered the house after about ten minutes of standing on the porch.

"Did you have a great night?" Kris asked.

His older brother nodded.

"Who was that?" Kelly questioned as she looked up from her homework.

"My professor," Kevin replied. "He's a nice guy. Too bad he's my professor."

They watched their brother walk up the stairs. They heard his footsteps and his bedroom door close.

"Too bad," Kris said.

Kelly looked at him. "There's no rule against professor's dating their students."

Kris stared at his half-sister. "Really?"

She nodded. "Dad was talking about how one of the professor's married her student like two years ago. There's only a problem if favoritism is blatantly shown."

"Really?"

She nodded again as she went back to her homework.

Kris thought a moment and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Chapter Five**

Kevin thought about his little dessert trip to the ice-cream shop a lot even though it was two weeks ago. He really did like the older man. Hunter had a way of making him feel like he was the only one in the world. He never felt like that with anyone, not even with Mike. He wanted more time with the older man, but he knew it would be impossible. Hunter was a professor and he was a student.

"Hey, Kevin," Mike said as he sat down across from him.

"Mike," Kevin said.

"How are you?"

"Good," he answered. "That's good. Are you free right now?"

Kevin looked at him before scanning the cafeteria. "I'm eating lunch so yeah."

Mike smiled. "I just wanted to make sure with you. I mean...you have been busy with school and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Dating."

Kevin rolled his eyes and stood up as he grabbed his bag.

"What?"

"Stuff...also includes taking care of my daughter." Kevin took tray and walked away. He dumped its half-eaten contents and practically ran out of the student eatery.

Mike was hot on his heels. "Kevin, wait!" He got to the younger man's side and grabbed his elbow.

"What do you want, Mike?" Kevin angrily asked.

"I just want to talk to you. I want to see how you were doing...just catch up."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you nor play catch up," Kevin answered. "You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be with me when you abandoned me and your daughter. Just leave me alone."

"Mr. Kiley!" Booker called.

"Professor," Kevin greeted.

"Just the man I wanted to see. Are you all right?"

The young man nodded.

He looked to Mike. "If you don't mind." He led Kevin away from his ex-boyfriend.

"What did you need to see me about, Professor?" the blond asked.

"I really didn't need to see you. I witnessed the incident and thought that you just needed rescuing." The black man smiled at Kevin.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

The younger man shook his head. "But it's nothing that I can't handle."

"If you ever need any help, just ask for it. Don't be too proud. Everyone needs help every now and then."

"Thank you, sir."

"How are you doing with your classes?" Booker asked.

"I'm doing rather well actually."

"Good, good. I'm going to go to lunch. Keep up with your studies."

Kevin watched the older man as he entered the cafeteria. He sighed and decided that he needed to see his baby girl and grab lunch at his house. He walked basically jogged home and went straight to his little girl, who was in her bouncer watching Zack as he did his homework.

"Everything okay, bro?" Zack asked.

Kevin nodded as he took his little girl. He just hugged her and kissed her.

"You can talk to me."

"Mike."

Zack sighed. "Do you need something to drink? Eat?"

"Some sweet tea would be nice."

The younger man went off to the kitchen. He hated to see Kevin in pain. The older man was like a brother to him. In fact, the family unofficially adopted him when he was twelve. He stayed over at the Kileys every day and went home late. It was Mr. Kiley that figured out that his home life wasn't suitable for a growing young boy. So, Mr. Kiley told his parents that Zack would be living with them from now on and he has been with the family ever since.

He came back with the drink and handed it to Kevin. He watched the father and daughter and felt happy and proud to be part of the family.

"How were your classes?" Zack asked.

"They were awesome! I had a great time in, Professor Helmsley's class," Kevin said.

"You mean Hunter?"

"He's great. He goes to the Open Mic Night on Fridays. I like his poetry when he reads."

"He writes poetry?"

"And short stories. He's really good."

Kevin smiled. "I might have to check it out."

Zack stared at the young man he considered his brother. "He's single."

"What?"

"Hunter's single."

Kevin shook his head as he shifted Kyra around. "We can't date."

"Why not?"

"He's my professor."

"And?" Zack went and gathered his things. "There's no rule against it. I'm going to take a nap before work. Could you wake me up?"

Kevin nodded and watched Zack leave. He thought about what the young man said and smiled to himself. He looked at his daughter.

"Should I go for it, baby girl?" he asked.

She smiled and scrunched up her face.

Kevin laughed. "I'll wait a little bit before changing your diaper." He held his little girl and just sang to her while his mind wandered to Hunter and their little ice-cream trip.


End file.
